The invention concerns a receptacle for the storage of building elements for a constructional building set and constructed as a trunk having hinged parts.
In connection with constructional building sets it is often desirable to construct the receptacles such that these are used not only for sales purposes, but also in connection with the later storage of the building elements of the constructional building set.
It is thus known to construct receptacles as pails in plastics having a removable lid. Examples of such pails are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,314 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 295,093.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,410 and PCT Patent Application No. WO 93/15809 to manufacture play tables for constructional building sets, in which the building elements are stored in built-in storage compartments.
It is known from the above-mentioned documents to provide a receptacle for the storage of a constructional building set with coupling studs to engage corresponding complementary coupling means of the construction elements. Elements for constructional building sets are usually made of relatively hard plastics materials, which makes them vulnerable to external impacts. The plastics materials used may e.g. be ABS or the like. However, it is not possible to obtain the same good tolerances in the softer plastics materials which are usually employed for receptacles. If these soft plastics materials are nevertheless provided with coupling studs for interconnection with building elements, it will not be possible to obtain a desired coupling force, which means that the impression of the constructional building set in respect of quality is reduced.